The Seven Maidens
by LeBookworm
Summary: “Because you created me, Master. You are a maestro, able to give souls to the dolls you make. This is the tale about Rozen, how and why he made the Rozen Maidens. One chapter for each Maiden.
1. Florian

**A/N: First Rozen Maiden story...hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rozen Maiden, no matter how much I wish I did. -sigh-**

**Summary: "Because you created me, Master. You are a maestro, able to give souls to the dolls you make." This is the tale about Rozen, how and why he made the Rozen Maidens. One chapter for each Maiden.**

_Info you should probably know before reading:_

Rozen is 16 years old. Not really an adult, but not really a child.

Anything in_ italics_ is a memory.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"_A man does not like dolls! And a man does not aspire to make dolls!"_

Florian Rozen sat on his bed as he replayed those words in his head. He looked down at his bandaged hands and sighed, thinking back to the day's afternoon.

He had been discovered again, and once again, had been punished. Twenty hard raps on the knuckles of his hands with a metal rod. When his father had finally left, Florian's hands had been bruised and bloody.

"_Maybe this will stop you from making any more wretched playthings!"_

His mother's tears had washed the physical wounds, but nothing could stop his heart from bleeding when he remembered the damage his father had committed. The father who had destroyed everything! Florian clenched his hands in rage, and winced, as the wound began to sear with pain.

* * *

_Everything was ruined, small remnants of cloth were strewn haphazardly, broken bits of porcelain lay everywhere. Somewhere in the corner, one violet glass eye lay in the corner; strands of curled hair lay in the fireplace, amidst the ashes that were once a beautiful doll._

"_A man does not like dolls! And a man does not aspire to make dolls!"_

* * *

Florian closed his eyes. He had been careless, and this time, it resulted in the destruction of his most beloved project -- Alice.

Suddenly, a quiet knock was came from the door.

"Young Master, may I come in?" A muffled voice was heard. It was May, his mother's personal handmaid.

"Come in." he sighed, and the door opened to reveal a motherly woman in her early thirties.

"Your mother sent me to tend to your wound." She smiled so brightly, Florian had no choice but to smile back, her personality was quite infecting.

He held out his hands and she unwound the bandage.

"Ahh, the wounds are healing nicely, Young Master." She commented, "But might I --" She stopped. The flaxen haired boy stared at her curiously.

"What is it?"

"Well, sir, and I mean no impertinence, but may I ask why the Young Master defies his father just to create playthings?" She looked up into his eyes, and the adolescent could see the worry and care that shone there.

He looked down at his re-bandaged hands, and he replied simply,

"For Alice." He looked up once more, and this time, found compassion and kindness. May smiled and stood up.

"Well, sir, I must continue on with my duties and see to my Lady. Rest well, Young Master, tomorrow is a busy day." She gave a bow, and left him to his thoughts. Looking out the window, he remembered, and drowsily, he began to dream.

"_Florian! Come look over here! Look look!" a young girl jumped excitedly up and down, pointing near the rose hedges._

"_What is it, Alice? Is something the matter?" a slightly older boy walked up, an exasperated, but loving look on his face, and an incomplete book in his hands._

_The golden-haired girl laughed, "Of course not, silly! Look, look at this rose! It's the first rose of the season! Isn't it pretty?"_

_Florian laughed at her, "Little sister, you are much too easily appeased."_

_Childishly, she just stuck out her tongue and ran to the next garden. _

Florian rose with a start, feeling the sun shining in his face. Rising slowly, he remembered what he had to do.

Grimly, he got up and began to prepare for the day.

* * *

"Finally up for breakfast, are you?" A gruff voice greeted him as he appeared through the doorway.

"Florian! Good morning! Eat darling, we have much to do today!" his mother called out to him.

Nodding briefly at his father and greeting his mother with a kiss on the cheek, he sat down as the servants placed a plate of warm foods before him.

He picked at it, not eating. Today, he had no appetite. Bored, he looked around. It was the same room he had entered every morning -- spacious, but cold. Everything was in place, not a single speck of dust or grain of sand disturbed it. Everything from the manner of the servants to the very food on his plate screamed aristocracy -- the class he had been born into.

He looked at his father, cold and impressive. From his head to his feet, his appearance was that of an aristocrat. Florian had never really looked at his father, he never saw the gray hairs or the tired eyes. He never noticed the slouched shape of his shoulders, as if a heavy burden had been placed there and never taken off. And for the first time, he felt pity for the man that sat at the head of the table.

Florian looked across at his mother. His mother, the beauty. She had been renowned for her beauty when she had been younger, and Florian could still see traces of her former self. The golden curls that mirrored his own, the silvery-violet eyes that held some of the former mischievousness and sparkle, her long neck and pale skin. But now as he looked, he also saw the perpetual sorrow that lay deep in her eyes. The lines of stress and unhappiness that lined her eyes and mouth.

Was this all because of him? Or was it because if her death? It was only a year ago, on this very day.

He looked down at his uneaten meal and sighed.

"Please excuse me, I have no appetite." he said, he pushed away from the table and left.

Florian walked silently through the halls and corridors that made up the Rozen Manor. He walked on and on, until he reached his destination. A door -- a room -- that no one lived in, deserted and empty. Grasping the handle gently, he opened the door, and revealed a bright room.

The walls were a pretty shade of crème and decorated with light furniture. Dolls sat in the corner of the room, along with various other toys. A desk in the corner, untouched since that day, strewn with small hand drawn pictures of roses. A small table, with a tea set untouched, the yellow porcelain cups that she had loved. Memories were imprinted on every surface of the room...it was dead, yet alive. Florian walked through the room, allowing himself to remember her on this day. He walked to the windows and stared out at the roses that bloomed freely beneath her window.

"_Look, look at this rose! It's the first rose of the season! Isn't it pretty?"_

He shook his head and sighed.

"You miss her, don't you?" A sad voice said at the doorway, "We all do."

"Mother, you don't understand." he told her, reproachfully. He turned to face her.

"_I _don't understand? Florian--" She smiled wanly and sat down on the pink and lavender bed, she patted the spot next to her. Florian walked towards her and sat down.

"You say I don't understand, Florian, but I _do_ understand. I understand it more than you could possibly know." She said this bitterly, with a sorrowful smile, "Florian, you are the only one of my children to live! The five before you died before they even drew life's breath. And Alice -- she died so young--" She choked, fighting to keep the tears from flowing.

"Mother, I- I'm sorry, I did not mean it that way, I'm sorry." He whispered as he embraced her, "I'm sorry."

Laughing softly, she pulled away, hiding her tears with a smile.

"It's alright, you didn't know." She looked to her side and picked up a rabbit toy that lay on the bed. It wore a suit, along with a top hat, "Do you remember when she received this? It was her fifth birthday and it was after you read that Alice in Wonderland book to her. She raved about it for days, so much that she came to you to make her a doll in that rabbit's image." She paused and looked him in the eyes, "Do you remember?"

Florian took the stuffed toy from her hands and held it, it had taken him two weeks to make the doll. The happiness in her eyes when he finally gave it to her on her birthday! It became her favorite toy -- it became her friend. It amused him to no end, because he would aways hear her talking to the toy when she thought no one was looking -- it was her companion, she called it Laplace.

His mother stood and began to leave, but upon reaching the door, she looked over her shoulder and told him,

"Florian, the past is not something we can control, there is no way to control it, but the future -- it can always be changed, perhaps it is not foreseeable, but it can always be changed." With that, she left him to his thoughts.

Florian looked at the doll that he held in his hand and smiled.

"Well Laplace, shall we visit her together?"

The doll just stared back, a mischievous look formed in its eyes as Florian stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Alice." He whispered as he placed a bouquet of fragrant roses on the grave, "We all miss you, even father." He closed his eyes, "I wish you could be with us again."

"She can, for death is a step that can be overcome should one try hard enough." A sly voice answered.

Florian's eyes opened and he looked for the source of the voice.

The voice chuckled, "I'm down here."

With questioning eyes, Florian stared down at the toy in his hands, Laplace laughed at the incredulous look on the blonde's face. Shocked, Florian dropped it and backed away. The toy sat up and stared. It smiled at him,

"Greetings, my name is Laplace -- and I can tell you how to bring her back."

Shaken, Florian could only stare in amazement. After a few moments, he regained his voice and asked, "What are you? How are you able to talk?"

Once again, Laplace gave a strange smile, "Because you created me, Master. You are a maestro, able to give souls to the dolls you make. I believe you even have the ability to return souls to those who are lost."

"You said I could bring back Alice? How?"

"By reviving her soul," He said simply.

"And how would I do that?" Florian asked again.

"Tsk tsk, too much knowledge can make you old, you know."

"Just tell me how, Laplace."

The rabbit toy closed its eyes and shrugged mockingly, "Well, if you really want to know, you must pay a price. After all, nothing is free."

Florian became cautious, "What kind of price?"

The rabbit opened its eyes, and smiled a strange smile, "You must join me in the N-field."

"N...field?" He questioned, looking to the rabbit to explain. The rabbit only smiled and the ground beneath it began to glow.

"Do you wish to reawaken your sister? Or do you not? It is all a question of choice. But choices must be made quickly, for the hourglass of time waits for no one -- not even you, maestro."

Laplace soon began to sink into the glowing blue orb.

"Wait! What about my moth--"

"Choose now, maestro. This is the moment, the portal will close seven seconds after me. Use these last few seconds you have to make your choice."

"Wait!" Florian stretched out a hand.

"Choose." the rabbit had vanished.

Only seven seconds left. Florian turned to the direction of the manor -- to the direction of his family.

Six seconds -- he made his choice.

Five seconds -- he walked on.

Four seconds -- "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Three seconds -- he began to walk towards his future.

Two seconds-- _"Florian, the past is not something we can control, there is no way to control it, but the future - it can always be changed, perhaps it is not foreseeable, but it can always be changed."_

One second -- he was there.

* * *

**A/N: Did he go to the N-field? Or did he return to his life as an aristocrat? Stay tuned for the next chapter!!**

**p.s.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, just tell me what they are and I'll try to correct them. But only constructive criticism please! No Flames, those are just plain mean and hurt my feelings! **

**And Florian isn't really Rozen's name, okay? I just thought it fit 'cos it's popularly used in Germany and it means 'Flowering', you know -- 'cos that rose motif is always there.**

**Also, historical accuracy has not been taken into consideration, sorry. But I did try, like this is definitely after 1865 (when Alice in Wonderland was published), and stuffed animals have been around since Ancient Egyptian and Mesopotamian times, albeit they were for religious purposes, but who's really judging. lol. **

**Oh, and I even tried to make Laplace say confusing things, like in the manga and anime.**

**COMMENT PLEASE!**


	2. Vessels

**A/N: Here's the second chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Vessels**

Florian landed on a lush lawn, not unlike the one in his own world.

"Ahh, you followed! That was a wise decision." A voice told him.

Florian looked up, his eyes open in wonder. Laplace was no longer a stuffed toy, he was a human-sized rabbit, dressed in a smart suit, and refastening his gloves.

"Have you ever wondered why your sister called me Laplace?" The rabbit-man asked without even looking away from his gloves. Not waiting for an reply, he answered, "Because I know the precise location and momentum of every atom in the universe. And that enables me to use Newton's laws to reveal the entire course of cosmic events, past and future."

"You can control time?" Florian asked, bewildered, but amazed. The rabbit could, perhaps, bring Alice to life!

"In a manner of speaking -- but even I cannot raise the dead, Maestro" He looked t Rozen pointedly. Florian's face fell.

"I have the ability to travel between dimensions, the N-field. So welcome to my world, Maestro." Laplace bowed courteously.

"Why does your world look like my home -- Rozen Manor is there!" He pointed out.

"The N-field can be anything, a fantasy dimension, a world of dreams, if you wish. This dimension just happens to be the mirror reflection of your world. People are not included in most of these dimensions, and cannot always travel between the worlds. Apparently, they are too fragile. They break to easily." Laplace shrugged, his voice laced with disdain.

"Break?"

"People who stay too long in this world can go insane, the process can be quite amusing from time to time. But," He shrugged, "in the end -- madness is sanity."

Florian continued to look around, "You said I could bring my sister back if I followed you. Tell me now!"

The rabbit smirked, "I did -- you must revive her soul."

"How do I do that?" He asked.

"You must create a vessel fit enough to carry a human soul, for as you probably know, her former vessel has most likely decayed by now."

"A vessel -- " He trailed off, "You say this is my dimension now? I can reside here?"

"You can reside in any dimension, there are more than enough choices. But should you wish to stay here, then that is your choice."

The pale haired boy turned to the manor and began to walk towards it, but suddenly he turned back, "You said humans would go mad if they stayed in the N-field too long. Wouldn't I go mad if I stay here?"

"You are a Maestro, it is your right to stay and travel in these dimensions -- but should you wish to go to the real world, that could be arranged."

Rozen nodded, he would make the vessel for his sister, the most perfect vessel, one more beautiful than could ever be imagined.

"Laplace, to summon a soul, what must one do?" he asked without turning around.

"You must create a vessel that suits them, when you have created one, the soul will return."

"What happens if it is not suitable?"

"Then the soul will simply refuse it. And then, you start again." Laplace answered.

"Thank you, Laplace. You have been most helpful."

With that, Florian Rozen walked on, his mind already planning the most perfect doll-- Alice.

"Should you need any help at all, I shall always be in a nearby dimension. Farewell, maestro!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's my second chapter. I know, it's piteously short, but like most anime and manga, there have got to be fillers occasionally, right?**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I will try to answer them.**

**Oh, and the thing about Laplace's Demon -- it's real, well, TECHNICALLY, it's a hypothetical theory, but for the sake of the story and Rozen Maiden, it's real! And the theory was that it could use Newton's law to basically control time and space. Sooo yea, I didn't lie. I swear, I found it on Wikipedia. lol.**

**kk?**

**Comment please!**


	3. Suigintou

**A/N: Hullo, here's the next chappie! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Rozen entered the manor quietly, expecting that Laplace had lied, and that he had returned home. But when the door fully opened, he was greeted by silence, there were no signs of the bustling of humans. He stepped inside and shut the door.

Smiling, he rapidly walked to the place his room would be. In its place, there was simply an entrance, there was no door. He walked in, his former room no longer existed! Instead, an empty room remained, decorated with shelves and tables, all laden with jars of plaster, pumice, paints and pigments, shimmering kaolin, flint, and feldspar. Tools lay neatly in labeled drawers. A kiln sat near the corner, waiting and ready. In another corner, shelves of fabrics, treads, and needles sat, waiting to be created into beautiful gowns for Alice.

He walked into the room, his mind whirring with the possibilities. Florian smiled, here, he would be able to satisfy his heart and finally work with peace. Walking around, he noticed the doorway that led to another room. Curious, he entered it, and was greeted with a brightly lit room, the windows were wide and the velvet curtains pulled back. It looked like a lady's morning room, for it was filled with several red velvet lined chairs and had shelves lining the walls.

Satisfied, he turned and walked back into the workshop. Walking over to the desk near the window, he pulled pieces of paper and reached for the pencils. He would start now.

* * *

Violet eyes and pale hair, the first vessel would be beautiful. A woman, yet still a child. Florian stared at the the plans he had drawn. Nodding resolutely, he began to design her, making the perfecting her hands, head, and torso. Each stroke of the pencil had been made to perfection. Her design was complete...

Satisfied, he turned, ready to gather the materials and plaster needed. Only to be shaken by the sight of Laplace bowing in front of him, a blond man behind him.

"Greetings, Maestro. I trust you found everything to your liking?" He said, straightening himself.

"_He's_ the Maestro? But he's younger than me! There is no possibility that he is to be my master. I am _not_ to be his apprentice!" The man behind Laplace exclaimed angrily.

Ignoring the sudden outburst, Laplace told Florian, "Maestro, this is Conrad Enju, he is another maestro. He will be watching you and learning from you. It was only recently that we discovered his talent." He smiled.

Conrad scoffed. Florian held out his hand, only to be greeted with a disdainful look. He retracted it, a look of dislike beginning to form in his eyes.

Laplace watched the scene unfold with glee, and with a bow, said, "This meeting has been most enlightening. I hope the two of you shall be happy working together!" Laplace disappeared, leaving the two men to their own devices.

"I do not need _you _to teach me!" Conrad left the room with a huff, "Just stay away from me."

Florian stared at the retreating back, but with the nonchalance of an adolescent, he shrugged, turning his back on his "apprentice" and resumed gathering the materials needed for his first creation.

* * *

The pale porcelain had been fired twice now, the parts only in need of assembling.

"Suigintou, that shall be you name." he whispered to it as he placed the balls of the joints together, forming the upper body, "Now, just for your stomach and legs..."

He turned, preparing for another mold. But suddenly, before him, a smartly clad figure stood in front of him.

"Maestro, your new creation will be positively breath-taking. Would you like a drink?" the rabbit held a gloved hand towards the door. Magically, it opened, revealing the lit hallway.

"I'm quite busy right now, Laplace. Later, perhaps, when I've finished." He said, reaching for the clay.

But Laplace was gleefully adamant, "Maestro, here in the N-field, time is limitless. Here -- the sands of time freeze in the hourglass."

Rozen looked up, doubtful. But Laplace pushed, and reluctantly, he agreed.

"This way, Maestro. I believe tea has already been set out for us." Laplace led the way, Rozen following behind. With an apologetic backward glance, he left.

_'Suigintou, I **will** complete you tomorrow. I swear.'_

* * *

Enju stole quietly around the house, his mind fuming all the way.

_'It is not possible that he should be my master! I am not his apprentice, I have nothing to learn form this child!'_

Enraged, he stalked down the hall. Seeing a movement from the corner of his eye, he saw Rozen and Laplace walking away, the door to Rozen's workshop remained open. After seeing that neither would return, he entered. Eying the unfinished doll on the table, he walked over. Jealously looking over the plans, his mouth set in a grimace. With a scornful look at the Suigintou, he grabbed the plans. Looking them over once again, he took them and tossed them into the waning fire. The fire reared, consuming the papers. Enju stood there, watching the plans burn. His mouth turning up in a smirk, he left, satisfied.

* * *

The warm sun shone brightly as Rozen walked into the workshop, a smile on his face.

"Suigintou, today I shall finish you -- " He murmured happily, looking at the doll on the table. But suddenly, he stopped and in a frenzy, ran to the table, searching for the plans he had left.

When the plans were never found, he looked at the dead fire. A fragment of the paper had remained, Rozen picked it up and fingered it, his face unreadable.

Suddenly, Enju's voice came from the doorway, "Did you lose something, _Master_?" He said mockingly.

Rozen ignored him and walked to Suigintou, a despairing look on his face.

_'I'm sorry, Suigintou.'_

So, tenderly, he picked up the half doll and carried it to the next room. Placing her carefully on the shelf, he turned and walked away.

He turned and took one final glance at Suigintou and the smirking face of Enju, _'This will never happen again.'_

Enju no longer stood near the door, he had left. Rozen ignored this and returned to the table -- another doll soon came to be. Her sister lay on a shelf, tears falling from closed eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okie, sorry for the shortness, but maybe if I write shorter chapters, I'll be able to keep in all my ideas to update more! **

**Anywhoo, introduced Enju, the Apprentice, today. Little side note here, I don't know his real name either. 's just a name I don't like, as I don't like Enju. So there, it fits. Sorry for people who are named Conrad or have friends who are named Conrad -- it's not personal, I swear!**

**As for the beginning when I mentioned all that stuff needed for making porcelain, that's all true. I actually looked it up. xDD**

**And poor Suigintou. I explained why he never finished her.**

**Well stay tuned for the next chapter! Comment please!**


	4. Kanaria

**A/N: Sorry for the long break, but here it is : THE FOURTH CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, capische? So no sue. kk?**

Anything in _italics_ is either: thoughts, an emphasis, or an artificial spirit.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Kanaria**

Months had passed since Suigintou. And for months, Rozen obsessively worked on his next creation. The first stages of planning had taken weeks, weeks of perfecting the flaws that would never exist. His new masterpiece would be perfect.

The molds had taken longer than he thought they would take, but he made them carefully, lest a crack appear and ruin any part of the facade or body of his doll. Months, weeks, and countless days he had spent slaving over the newest vessel, but he never shirked. And here was the glorious result.

Rozen stared at the completed molds, he looked back to the design. A smile formed on his lips. Kanaria – the canary. Dressed in yellows and cremes, colors Alice had favored. Eyes like jade, and hair the color of silver – for wisdom; Alice had always been comically wise.

Kanaria.

Rozen lifted her up and carried her into the next room. Placing her on a red velvet chair, he knelt down before her. Tenderly, he placed a heart shaped ornament in her hair. Smoothing the dress one final time, he smiled. She was complete.

He sat back on his heels, waiting for some sign that the vessel had been accepted, but nothing came. Soon, however, a light pulsed from him. Florian Rozen's eyes opened wide as a bright light summoned itself in his presence, tendrils of wispy light danced.

He smiled, Alice had returned. Joyfully, he waited until the light had been fully absorbed into Kanaria. Alice had returned!

The light vanished, having entered the doll's heart. With bated breath, he waited. Florian waited for Alice to awaken. But still, the doll remained asleep, her eyes closed.

His hands clenched and unclenched, the rabbit had lied. He closed his eyes, his rage was overwhelming.

"I see you've summoned her spirit, Maestro. You've passed the first obstacle."

Rozen opened his eyes and continued staring at Kanaria.

"You lied." Rozen looked up at Laplace, his eyes reflecting anguish, "Alice did not come back!"

"I do not lie -- lying is a horrid habit -- I simply edit parts of the conversation that need not be mentioned."

Rozen glared, "Then what am I to do with Kanaria?"

The rabbit looked down at the still sleeping doll.

"A part of Alice has accepted her -- but I suppose you could destroy her and leave her to rot, like her sister. That is always an open choice." He informed, nodding his head towards the unfinished doll laying on the shelf.

Rozen looked down at the doll, his face pensive and his thoughts conflicting. Finally, he looked up, "I cannot do that."

Laplace glanced at him questioningly.

"She was created with love -- my love for Alice -- and because of that, it is impossible for me to destroy her," he said haltingly.

"Then there is only one other option." Laplace informed, a glint of amusement appeared in his eyes, "You must give her life."

"And how would that be done?"

The rabbit smirked, "Wind her up."

Then, without farewell, he disappeared, leaving Rozen to his thoughts.

* * *

Enju sat in his workroom. It was identical to Rozen's in every way, but unlike Rozen, Enju's had a dark air that stifled the room, fabrics and tools were left in disarray. Several pieces of broken porcelain face peered from beneath a white cloth, a hammer lay beside it.

Enju sat before it, his face sullen and violent.

"I can see you've been very productive." Came a sly voice.

"Leave, demon, I have no patience for your impertinence today," he scowled.

Laplace only smiled, "Your mood is as bright as this room -- and _that_ is truly unfortunate, for a dark soul shall wander aimlessly, never having the will or purpose to succeed." The smartly clad rabbit picked up the white cloth and revealed the ruined porcelain figure. Once a newly made doll, it now lay in ruins, its body and face smashed into an oblivion. Violet orbs rolled when Laplace picked up a shard of the face, silvery tendrils lay nearby.

"Your creation seems vaguely familiar, perchance I'd glimpsed it in the Maestro's shop?"

Enju looked up, he scoffed, "Ha! Maestro, indeed," his voice was laced with sarcasm, "he is not deserving of the title. That creation of his was -- _is --_ far from perfection."

"I'm assuming you destroyed the pale one?"

Enju remained silent.

"Well then, I bid you adieu," said Laplace as he set down the pieces of pale porcelain, "I shall come again when you are in a more accomodating mood." And without another word, he left.

The blond stared at the pieces that Laplace had placed down and picked one piece up, it was the piece that belonged to her eye. He clutched onto it, as if holding for dear life.

"He will not create Alice, _I_ will. _I_ will become the most renowned doll maker, it shall be _my_ creations that will be known." The fair haired man muttered strongly, never noticing that the eye had been partially broken and had dug into his skin, a thin stream of blood trickled down -- red tears.

* * *

Minutes after Laplace had left, Rozen stared at the doll. Gently picking her up, he turned her face down, her legs and arms dangled limply. Opening his hand, he revealed a small golden key, his mark clearly molded in the design, a small circle with a pink jewel -- a seed -- with growing vines that wound around the key. Placing the key into it's place, he wound and wound.

Then carefully, he took out the key and, once again, picked up Kanaria. Suddenly, a hallway appeared, with an open door at the end. The opened door revealed a faery land. With lush grass, the bluest skies, and beautiful flora blooming everywhere. Beneath a great oak, a small table and chairs sat, with a scrumtious array of foods beside them.

Rozen gently set Kanaria onto a chair. Smiling softly one final time at her, he stood up and walked towards the doorway. When he reached the end, he paused and gave a brief, and kind, glance backwards, he murmured, "A part of Alice's soul, and Pizzicato, are my gifts to you."

With that, he walked through, and the door closed, sealing off one dimension from another.

A bright green speck appeared and floated towards Kanaria's figure. It paused it front of her and examined her, then drifting down, it waited for it's mistress to awaken. Her only company.

It did not wait long, for within a few seconds, Kanaria began to jerk, the springs inside her began to awaken. Her eyes opened and she sat up straight. Glancing around, she realized that she was alone, her eyes filled with tears.

"Otou-sama." She whimpered. The green light fluttered around, anxious for the flood of tears to stop. So, almost desperately, it drifted to the food laden table and hurriedly carried a plate of yellow substance to its mistress.

_'Don't cry, Kanaria.'_ It whispered to her. Kanaria looked up a the light.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, her tears subsiding.

_'I am Pizzicato, your artificial spirit,'_ It informed, setting down the plate before her.

Kanaria rubbed her eyes and swallowed a yawn, "What is an artificial spirit? And what is this?" she asked prodding the yellow foodstuff.

_'I am your power, I am to be your agent in every dimension. You are my mistress -- and as my mistress, I will always obey. And the yellow thing is fried egg, I believe it to be made with...'_ But as Pizzicato talked, Kanaria had become enraptured with the yellow stuff in front of her. Tentatively, she prodded it and picked up a small piece, bringing it to her mouth, she ate it. Chewing and swallowing it, she paused for a few moments. By now, Pizzicato had stopped talking and awaited its mistress' reply to the fried egg.

Kanaria's eyes grew large, Pizzicato got worried, fearing that it was horrible, but to its surprise, Kanaria gasped and exclaimed, "This is the best food in the entire world! It's delicious!"

With that, she commenced on gorging herself with fried egg. Pizzicato floated nearby, pleased, yet worried for its new mistress. Pleased that it had done well and had gotten the required foodstuff, yet worried that Kanaria would eat herself sick. But whether worry or pleasure were at fault, neither noticed that pair of gleaming red eyes that stared at them in the cherry tree.

"Perfect, the game shall soon be in play! And I'll have something amusing to do." The disembodied eyes whispered, a cruel laugh sounded quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it, message me if there are any mistakes of questions. kk? Ta**

* * *


	5. The Twins, Part One

**A/N: Thank you for all my reviews! I love you guys. Hope you like this chapter, I wrote it at school .lol.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rozen Maiden, I wouldn't be in school, would I?**

_Italics_ thoughts and dreams.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Twins Part One**

For weeks, Rozen had tried to create Alice, but the weeks turned to months, and the months became unbearable.

Cradling his head, he sat in despair.

"Maestro, your workshop has been neglected. Has Alice come to you?"

Rozen straightened his back and replied, "No, no. She will not come. I-I-" his voice broke, "I've lost her."

Laplace's eyes gleamed, "Then, perhaps, you are in need of new inspiration. Inspiration_ is_ the key to creation."

Rozen laughed, "How can I have inspiration when I'm trapped here, in this timeless hole of a world?"

"Quite simple, maestro. All you need to do is command it, and it shall be." Laplace bowed, and stepped away. Behind him, a glowing door formed. "Enjoy, Maestro. Everything needed will soon be provided. You will be truly inspired and filled with emotion to spare." And the rabbit disappeared, leaving a confused Rozen and a glowing door.

The blonde haired man sat still for a moment, but soon, stood up and walked towards the door. Grasping the handle, he turned the handle, and became blinded by the light.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in his eyes. Confused, Rozen placed his hand before him, shielding his face. He smiled, the sun was dipping below the horizon -- a real sunset -- a sight he hadn't seen since he had left this world. The birds were beginning to quiet themselves and the world was preparing for night.

Joyfully, Rozen removed his hand and fully walked into the world, the door shut behind him and vanished. He walked forward and took a breath of fresh air.

Surveying his surroundings, he noticed he was in the country. A provincial town stood in the distance, he could hear the last of bargains being made and the wagons loading their goods away, preparing to turn in. Suddenly, he heard a pair of footsteps, and young voices.

"Come, Alain! We mustn't be late for supper, or Mama will have our hides!" A young girl's voice said, nearing Rozen.

"Coming, Lili, just a bit more. I found something, and it's too small to survive, I just want to bring it home. Just think, we could have it as a pet!" This time, a young boy walked up.

Cradled in his arms was a tiny, crippled bird, "Look, Lili, we can heal its wing, and when it gets better, we can let it go."

Lili looked doubtful for a moment, but soon agreed, "Alright, poor thing, it's spirit must be broken as well. Where did you find it?"

"It fell out of its nest, the mother and the rest have already gone."

They walked further up the road and Rozen saw their faces. Two children, around the ages of six walked up. They were twins, both had wind-swept brown hair, but the girl had longer hair, held back with a kerchief around her head. They looked ordinary, but one feature caught Florian's attention, they both had one green eye and one red eye, each reflecting one another.

The children stopped when they saw Rozen.

"Hello, sir. Are you lost?" Alain said, pleasantly. Lili just looked on, suspicious of this stranger.

"Have you come to gawk at us as well?" Lili vehemently asked.

"Gawk?" Rozen asked.

"Yes -- gawk. To look at and torment the '_demons'_?" She replied in an angry voice.

Rozen looked shocked, "Who would call you a demons?"

This time, Alain piped up, "Everyone, since that minister passed by a few days ago. He called us God's mistakes. He was awfully mean."

This time, Rozen looked angry, _'What right does he have to call these children abnormal…or mistakes?'_

"I don't believe you're abnormal. I think that you have been blessed with a uniqueness that no one else possesses." He said sincerely.

Both children looked taken aback, never before had they ever heard such a thing. For as long as they could remember, they had been ridiculed and ignored, even in the village.

Lili's face and eyes softened, "Sir, are you lost. Do you need help?"

Rozen smiled at her, "Actually, yes. I'm a traveler, and I'm afraid that I don't know where I am. Do help me, I'm quite lost."

Lili laughed, "Adults don't get lost! You're funny. But we'll take you to Mama, she'll know what to tell you."

She grabbed his hand and Alain's, and dragged them both home.

"You're very -- confident, aren't you?" Rozen asked, amused.

"Yes, someone has to be, otherwise, Alain would make it so that we never come home. Someone has to stop him from rescuing all things in need."

Alain looked up at Rozen, "The poor things are lost and their souls have withered so much. I want to try and help the souls get better, and make sure that they don't die."

Suddenly, Lili stopped and said in a scared voice, "Mama!"

Rozen stopped just in time, otherwise, he would've fallen onto the children. He looked down at Alain, who had stopped just as abruptly as him. The little boy looked straight ahead, a worried look in his eyes.

"ALAIN! LILI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! CAN YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN? WHAT IF SOMETHING OR SOMEONE HAD ATTACKED YOU? I TOLD YOU TO BE HOME BEFORE DUSK!" She raged. But suddenly, she stopped, and fell to her knees.

Both Lili and Alain ran to their mother, kneeling down, they tried to comfort her. "Shhh, Mama -- don't worry, we're alright." "Look, Mama, I found a bird. It's small and the wing is broken, but isn't it going to be pretty?"

The lady looked up and hugged them both, whispering in their ears, "What if I lost you? I can't lose you." She knelt back on her ankles, and held onto both their hands.

"We promise, we'll be home on time tomorrow. We promise." They swore, "But look at who we found, Mama! He told us that our eyes were -- were uni - uneek --that they were God's gift to us."

Their mother smiled, "Yes, they are." She stood up and held onto their hands, "Good evening, sir."

Rozen nodded, "Good evening."

* * *

Rozen sat in the small kitchen, a modest meal in front of him. Lili and Alain had long gone to bed, and Sara, their mother, sat in the chair before him, feeding the fire.

"Thank you for the kindness you've shown to my children. They've never been called unique before." Sara thanked him. "They are perfectly good children, obedient, smart, kind, and compassionate." She paused, with a smile on her face.

The smile soon faded however, and became a sad look, "But the others don't see that. They only see the strange eyes that my children possess. It might seem strange that I yelled at them when they were late, but I have my reasons. I'm afraid for them, afraid that if they don't come back before night, they'll vanish forever." She paused, staring at the flames, "A few weeks ago, a minister passed by on his way to the neighboring town. Lili and Alain were -- they were reading in the fields -- it's brighter there -- and I cannot afford candles. It was dusk, and the minister began to hear children's voices, laughing. Now, because of the forest behind him and the eerie laughs, he began to become frightened. He looked towards where Alain and Lili sat, and began to walk towards them. When they heard him, the looked up. And with the sun setting where it was, their red eyes seemed to glow (at least that's what he said). The minister screamed and ran. He came to this village, where he told all the people that a demon was living in the fields. He led a mob towards my children. The crowd was so angry -- my children -- they...," She stopped, her voice thick with tears, "They were almost killed had it not been for one of the adults who recognized their tiny forms. But the minister insisted that they were demons."

Rozen looked horrified, those two children, who were so kind and gentle -- they were nearly killed -- and for naught but superstition and fear. He felt sick.

"I-I am very sorry." he faltered.

"That's why I'm thanking you. My children have seldom been given kindness from strangers. It means much to them."

* * *

When Rozen woke up the next morning, he looked around confused. He was in a strange place, -- it was not his bed -- but soon, he remembered, he was in the real world.

He stood up and climbed out of the bed, stretching his arms. Little footsteps could be heard on the floor out side his room.

"Mama! Alain ripped my kerchief!" Lili shrieked.

"I did not! She ripped it! Don't believe her!"

Rozen chuckled, it was refreshing to hear people other than himself.

"Hush, the both of you. Mr. Rozen may still be sleeping." Sara scolded.

The loud bickering suddenly became whispered.

"Lili, if he wakes up -- it's because of you!" Alain whispered.

"No! Because of you!" she whispered back. And so, the quiet argument began.

* * *

Rozen finished dressing and opened the door quietly, the two children had their backs facing his door. Silently, he knelt down beside them, and whispered, "I'm awake!"

It was amusing to see the two jump and hug each other, their eyes startled. Seeing him, they relaxed, Lili glared, "That was mean! No bacon for you! Not until you say sorry. Hmph!"

She grabbed Alain's hands and led him away, "Let's go!"

Alain looked back apologetically, "Sorry." he mouthed.

* * *

"No, Mr. Rozen! You can't have bacon, you have to say sorry, first." Lili said, imperiously, as he reached towards the plate of bacon in the center of the table.

Her mother's eyes widened with shock, "Lili! That's very ride, apologize to Mr. Rozen."

The blonde haired man could only laugh, "That's quite alright, Mrs. Sara. I do owe the children an apology for startling them this morning." Then turning to the twins, he placed a penitent face on, "Lili, Alain, I am terribly sorry for causing you to jump. Please let me eat the bacon?"

Looking at his silly face, Lili could only burst into laughter.

"You're silly." But she conceded, and in what she deemed a gracious voice, said, "Fine, you may have _some_ bacon."

Rozen gathered several pieces of bacon on his plate. Looking around the table, he noticed something amiss.

"Mrs. Sara, where is your husband?"

The loud table quickly quieted and Rozen realized he had said the wrong thing.

"I -- I'm sorry. I shouldn't inquire about such personal things, forgive me." He stammered.

The matronly woman turned, a sad smile on her face.

"Children, if you're done eating. Go do your chores."

"Yes, Mama." They chorused and left, albeit a bit reluctantly.

After they had gone, she turned towards Rozen, "My husband abandoned us when he saw their eyes."

A brief silence permeated the air.

"I am very sorry."

"Yes -- aren't we all?" She said, clearing the dishes from the table.

* * *

The few weeks that Rozen stayed with the family brought him great joy. Lili and Alain were his constant companions. His mind was at ease, his body relaxed. Soon, he began to sketch. First, it was only dresses, then they evolved into figures, and finally, he began to dream. He dreamt of all the things he had forgotten, his sister's laugh, her persistence about etiquette...

_''Brother!" She whined, "Why must you always be late? Don't you realize that arriving on time is one of the most basic rules of being well-mannered?" She pouted and turned away from him._

_Florian Rozen smiled, "Alice, I'm terribly sorry. I was delayed because of your present. But, I suppose if it was the reason for my impolite manner, the offending object shouldn't be given to you." He placed the box in his hands behind him, and gestured to throw it away._

_Her head snapped towards his direction, "No! Oh -- er, it's quite alright, I forgive you. After all, to forgive is divine **and** just as polite." She faced him completely, her hands reached out to recieve the present._

_After a moment of (joking) deliberation, he handed the box to her. She grasped it and, politely, tore off the bow and opened the box. When she looked in, her eyes alighted with joy. She reached and pulled out a bunny and laughed, "Thank you!"_

Alice had returned, and he was ready to create again.

* * *

"Mr. Rozen!! Follow us! Mama let us go play today."

Rozen smiled, enjoying the day, and followed the children. They led him to a small meadow, cleverly hidden from human eyes. His eyes looked around, taking in the beauty of this place. Plants flourished, trees grew. The fragrant smells of the flowers wafted around him.

"We grow things here. We grow fruit and plants. We help them grow and we take care of them. They are the only things that don't judge us." Alain said, looking on at the blossoming fruit trees.

"Yes, this is where we play!" Lili jumped up, laughing.

She sat near a bush and began to tend to the plants, carefully weeding them. Alain slipped his hand into his pocket and brought a small figure -- it was the bird. Gently, he smoothed it's feathers, and rewrapped the splint and bindings. Carefully, he tended to it, trying to heal its broken wing (and soul).

When the noon sun rose, Rozen and the children sat under the shade of an oak, resting in the cool breeze.

"Mr. Rozen, what do you--?" his question was broken by a sharp cry.

"They're here! The demons are here!" a voice cried out. Suddenly, a mob came into the clearing.

A man in minister's garb led the way, "See how they plant these poisons to make us fall under their spell? Get them!"

Rozen quickly picked up both children and hoisted them up, quickly running away from the mob. Behind them, he heard sounds of rage and soon, thundering footsteps following him.

Panting, he ran and ran. He ran until he thought his heart would burst. He ran until he reached their village. When he put them down, Alain and Lili ran to their house, Rozen quickly followed. Inside, the place was ransacked. In the twins' room, Sara sat on the floor, crying and moaning their names.

When Lili and Alain came before her, her eyes widened, "Lili! Alain! Are you alright? Oh, my children, I was so afraid for you." Her eyes widened, "We have to leave. Come, we must go!"

She grabbed their hands and began towards the front door. Rozen followed behind. Suddenly, the mob appeared before the house. Screaming, Sara quickly let go of their hands and shut the door, locking it quickly, she back away as the mob pounded on her doors.

A loud voice came from outside, "Burn the witch and her demons! Burn them!"

Rozen and Sara looked at each other in horror. The house began to smoke as the fire made its way to the roof, soon the house began to crumble, little by little. Cheers were heard outside, the children began to cough violently.

Rozen looked for an unblocked escape, but none could be found. A scream made him look back, a burning rafter was breaking, and in one moment, it fell, crushing them, burying their screams.

He could only look in horror -- unable to help them -- as the destruction of humanity took place. Without warning, a glowing portal opened and Rozen fell in, a look of horror and despair on his face.

* * *

"Oy! Didn't you say a man was with them? Where did he go?" A man asked, as they poked among the ashes.

"The man was the devil and disappeared, escaping using the powers of evil." The man in minister's garb replied, looking on.

"But -- why would he just leave his servants to die?"

"The Devil is a selfish creature, he has enough servants. And can probably afford to lose three. Now leave me be." He waved the man away. The man left, only turning to look back once, and shook his head.

Walking towards the forest, into the clearing, the minister never looked back. Suddenly, his form changed, and in his place, stood a suited rabbit.

"Well, I believe that inspired him a bit." Laplace said, fixing his glove. Nearby, underneath a formidable tree, a small bird lifted its wings, and lifted into the air. A sorrowful song fell across the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Laplace planned it all. He knew Rozen had creator's block or something, so he planned it all. Okie? It doesn't necessarily mean he's evil, just that he's weird -- or sadistic. Either way. xDD**

**Oh, and in the N- field, it doesn't become night. He just closes the curtains to go to sleep. That's why he's so happy to be in a place that has night.**

**Weird you say? Well -- my story, my imagination, my rules. Muhahahahha. **

**If you have questions, feel free to message me. teehee. That rhymes. **


	6. The Twins, Part Two

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! I love you! Here's the latest installment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden.**

**Rozen is now 18 years old.**

* * *

When he returned from the real world, Rozen fell into madness. Working day after day, he remained trapped in sorrow. He had already mourned the passing of one sibling, and now he mourned for two others. He lost Alice through sickness. And now, he'd lost Alain and Lili to fire and inhumanity. They were all stolen away by death.

One month passed to two, and two to three. Finally, two years had passed, but of all this, Rozen noticed nothing, pausing for only brief amounts of time, he continued to work, ignoring all distractions.

Finally, at the end of two years, he gazed at his finished creations. They had taken him arduous labor to create, but his heart felt light -- this was his gift to them. Because, before him, sat two identical dolls, one clad in blue and one clad in green.

He had striven to make them as perfect as possible, carefully designing and molding them. Making sure the most delicate details were carefully constructed. In a corner of his workshop, sat the failures, too small heads and too large bodies; failed fixtures, and scratched molds. Fabrics were strewn among designs that had been drawn, considered, and rejected. Into these dolls, he poured out his sorrow; his sorrow for the innocents.

Carefully, he carried his creations into the next room, one after the other. He murmured their names and smiled, because they were flawless, no detail had been overlooked. They were his tribute -- his offering.

So there they sat, their eyes closed and seemingly asleep. Smiling gently, he gave them finishing touches, a hat placed on one head, a pat to smooth out a kerchief on the other. These would live; they would live the life that their counterparts hadn't been able to. They would be free.

He closed his eyes, and a bright light pulsed from him. His thoughts were of Alice, yet they were completely removed from her. For the twins not only represented her innocence and tragedy, but her sorrow as well. Two small crystals separated and flew into the sleeping forms. The light vanished, and he opened his eyes. As he twisted the keys, he felt a pang of sadness, for he realized something; Alice would never come back the way he thought she would -- she was broken up now -- in three pieces. He would have to wait until the soul of Alice would be reunited again.

He lifted them up, one in each arm, and he carried them away.

_'I will set them free. They shall experience what they never had before.'_

With that persistent thought running through his mind, a dimension door opened, opening to reveal a large tree, its wizened trunk spreading far and wide, clouds were plentiful, hiding the true gargantuan proportions of the tree. A branch sprang towards him, and stopped at his feet, he stepped onto it.

As he neared a place, the branched and the leaves shaped their boughs into cradle-like shapes. Rozen placed Suiseiseki and Souseiseki into the beds, smiling at them in farewell.

He walked away without looking back. But when he neared the door, he whispered into the wind, "I'll watch over you. So grow and live." He smiled lightly, and left.

The door closed and vanished.

* * *

Suiseiseki and Souseiseki lay sleeping, facing each other. Dreaming dreams that seemed to be nightmares, the occasional twitch to show their emotions. Two orbs of light appeared before them, dancing around their bent heads, seemingly evaluating the sleeping dolls. Finally, the lights settled, and dropped onto the dolls, one forming the shape of a watering can and one forming a pair of scissors.

* * *

Laplace floated around in Dimension 12, looking into two separate orbs. One showing a gray-haired doll, eating and laughing. Another showing sisters who were awakening and curiously exploring their surroundings.

He turned away and looked onto a chess board that had been set up.

He picked up a piece. "The pawns are being set up -- but who shall be our Queen?"

* * *

**A/N: There, I've updated, and I'm sorry it took so long! .**

**There are no excuses, but I hope you liked the chapter! **


End file.
